Quanzar
The Istalian Reublic, is a nation that lies on the south-eastern top of the Majatran continent, bordering with the Solentia on the west, surrounded by the Sea of Lost Souls on the north and by the Perarctic Ocean on the south. The nation consists of 5 regions, called regioni, of which three are located on the peninsular part of the country, and the other two lie on an east island (called Alaria) of the peninsula. The people of Istalia are known by the demonym Istalian. =History= see History of Quanzar =Government= Istalia is politically divided between the Partito Repubblicano Istaliano and 4 leftist parties, the Rifondazione Social-Communista, Terra e Popolo - F.P.I., Area Laburista and the second largest party of the nation, the Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia. The cabinet is made up of the Area Laburista and the Partito Repubblicano Istaliano. Foreign Affairs The republic is a member of the Italian Union (Unione Italiana) and a member of Organization of Majatran States (OMS). See also *http://classic.particracy.net/viewcabinet.php?nationid=39 *http://classic.particracy.net/viewnews.php?newsid=351469 =Geography= Quanzar is divided into two natural regions: the mainland, comprised of Theracche, Feirano, and Ingrisu, and the island, comprised of Cisavugli and Nicoma. The island is historically known as Alaria. The north of Theracche is covered by the Nayar Range, a chain of mountains that encircles the North, forming a natural border. Southern Theracche is a pleasant, rich plain watered by the rivers that flow forth from the Nayar mountains throughout the year. Much of southern Theracche is forested, and in the west there are several large lakes. It is similar, in fact, to northern Feirano. However, as one moves south through Feirano, the lush plain becomes more arid, until one reaches southern Feirano proper, which is inhospitable save several oases and the rivers from the north. Ingris is almost entirely semi-arid plain and desert, although the dry earth rises into a plateau in the far south. Along the coasts of Feirano and Ingrisu, some marginal agriculture and small towns are supported by seasonal streams originating from the 'Akhayl Range, a chain of mountains that follows the coast from the western border of Feirano, terminating in the plateau at far southern Ingrisu. Southern Nicoma is a fertile plain that becomes more rugged and hilly as one moves north. In Cisavugli, these hills become mountains, the Arasclari Range, that encircle the region along the coasts. Central Cisavugli is a heavily forested and uneven plateau. Climate The peninsula, now known as the Sarrentine Peninsula, on the far south of Terra, has a temperate climate, the result of the Aldunt stream, an oceanic current that passes from the South Ocean to the Sea of Lost Souls. The southern mainland is cool but devoid of rain for most of the year. The plain of southern Theracche is an ideally even climate that receives a moderate amount of rain. The north is very wet in the Winter and Spring, having some of Majatra's highest rainfall levels, but it becomes mild in the Summer and Fall; the far north is snowy from November through April Regions Istalia is divided into five regions. They are: * On the Sarrentine Peninsula ** Theracche; ** Feirano ** Ingrisu * On Alaria ** Cisavugli; ** Nicoma. =Economy= Principal sectors =Demographics= Population As of 3366, there were 99,760,747 people residing in Quanzar. Language The main language in Quanzar is Istalian However, There are English and Majatran speakers in the country. Religion The nation is 56.25% Muslim, 41.25% Theognosian, and 2.5% Other (Jewish, Manichean, or Confessing). 75% of Majatrans, 50% of Istalians, 25% of English/Solentian, and 25% of other ethnicities and Muslim. 75% of English/Solentian, 50% of Istalians, 25% Majatrans, and 25% of other ethnicities. 50% of other ethnicities (not Majatran, Istalian, or English/Solentian) follow either Protestantism, Judaism, or Manicheism. Ethnicity Istalia is 75% Istalian, 24% Majatran, 1% English/Solentian, and others, consisting of people from Kanjor, Kalopia, Beiteynu, Kafuristan, Alduria, Al'Badara, and Saridani. Public Holidays Category:Nations Category:Quanzar Category:Majatra Category:Islam Category:Nations Category:Quanzar Category:Majatra Category:Islam